Destiny
by Holz9364
Summary: Jane teaches the team that destiny is just you subconsciously knowing what you want in life & working towards it. Of course he embarasses Lisbon in the process! Grace/Rigsby & Jane/Lisbon!


**Imagination Is the Key to Reality**

**Destiny**

**"_Picture in your mind a sense of personal destiny."_**

**_- Wayne Oates_**

Jane was on his couch, talking about as far as Lisbon could tell a lot of meaningless rubbish, as usual.

She sighed and turned back to the paperwork she had been trying to finish for 3 hours and read the same line for what must have been the hundredth time, but then something Jane was saying to Van Pelt caught her attention.

"Close your eyes and picture yourself somewhere you feel safe and happy."

On Jane's words Van Pelt closed her eyes and began to think of said place obviously.

Jane waited a few moments then said, "Tell me where you are."

Van Pelt replied quietly, "I'm on the beach in California."

Jane grinned, his little trick clearly working, "Okay. Now picture yourself walking with your one true love, you might not recognise him if you haven't met him yet."

Van Pelt frowned slightly in concentration then smiled lightly and Jane's grin widened, "Are you walking with him?"

"Yes." Van Pelt answered in a whisper.

Cho was absently doing paperwork whilst Rigsby was watching with a slightly worried and annoyed look on his face; probably jealous of whoever her true love is in this vision Lisbon mused with a smile.

"Now, think Grace do you want a family? You don't need to answer me just think and make a decision." Jane said watching her face carefully.

"Now tell me everyone who is on the beach with you and what they look like." Jane was now grinning like a maniac; this was obviously the best part.

"There is a little girl with red hair and an older boy with brown hair, they both have green eyes and they are called Jane and Adam…"

Lisbon frowned, wondering what on earth Jane was doing, "Anyone else? Someone you know?" Jane asked.

Grace nodded, eyes still closed, "Yes, someone I know. It's Wayne."

Jane grinned even wider and clapped his hands, "Wayne Rigsby?"

Grace nodded again, "Yes, he's my husband."

Lisbon was shocked to say the least, but Jane seemed to find it very amusing, "And are the two children yours and Wayne's?"

Grace nodded once more, "Yes."

Jane looked over at Lisbon's shocked face and winked, "Open your eyes now Grace."

Van Pelt opened her eyes and a look of horror crossed her features as she gasped in shock. Her eyes widened and her cheeks tinged scarlet.

"Did you just predict her future?" Lisbon asked still in shock, whilst Rigsby stared at Van Pelt open mouthed from his desk.

Jane shook his head and chuckled, "Oh no, I just made Grace realise what she hoped her future would be, you see deep down people have ideas of what they want destiny to make of their lives, but they don't know it until methods are used to withdraw the images from the back of the mind to the front."

Lisbon gave him a sceptical look and he rolled his eyes, "There is no such thing as destiny, a person _chooses_ what they want in life and in the back of their mind they know this and work towards it, so technically it's a 95% chance that Grace will marry Rigsby and they will have children together."

Lisbon sighed, "You know that actually makes sense Jane."

Jane grinned, "I always make sense. Now Lisbon, it's your turn!"

This got the other 3's attention as Lisbon shook her head in horror, "No way! I am not letting you in my head!"

Jane smiled, "Lisbon it will be fine, your future probably lies with a dog and chocolate ice cream knowing you anyways."

Lisbon rolled her eyes, he was right she had nothing to hide about what she wanted in life because she didn't want anything, "Fine." she agreed with a sigh.

Jane grinned, "Okay close your eyes then, and imagine a place where you feel happy and safe."

Lisbon closed her eyes and found herself sitting on the porch of her parent's old seaside home in California; she sighed as she took in the smell of the fresh sea air and watched the birds fly above her.

Jane's voice drifted into her vision, "Where are you?" He asked and Lisbon smiled as she replied, "The porch of my parent's old seaside home."

Jane's voice drifted in again, "Imagine yourself with the one person who can make you happiest in life, you may not know him if you haven't met him yet."

At that point Lisbon felt a hand in hers and turned to see none other than Patrick Jane himself sitting with her on the porch, he smiled at her and she returned the smile, then turned back to watch the sea.

Jane's voice drifted into her perfect vision once more, "Now think, do you want a family? Tell me if anyone else is with you."

At that moment Lisbon heard laughter and looked down to the beach below them, she smiled as she saw her children playing on the sand with Adam and Jane, Wayne and Grace were now sitting on the porch with them.

"Wayne and Grace are here, with their children and they are playing on the beach with my children."

Back in the office Jane stared at Lisbon in shock, she wanted children, Van Pelt and Rigsby seemed just as shocked.

"What do your children look like?" Jane asked, sounding curious now rather than amused.

In her vision Lisbon smiled down at the children as she said, "They're twin girls with curly blonde hair and blue eyes, Lucy and Leila."

Jane's voice drifted into the vision for the last time, "And your husband? The children's father? Is he with you? Who is he?"

Lisbon smiled once more as she turned to the speaker himself who smiled and squeezed her hand, "Yes he's here. Patrick… Patrick Jane."

In the CBI office Rigsby had choked on his coffee resulting in it now being on Cho's shirt, Van Pelt had 'gracefully' fallen off her stool in shock and Jane stared pale white at Lisbon before choking out the words, "Open your eyes now."

Lisbon opened her eyes and looked at Jane then once she realized what had happened she put her hands over her mouth and muttered a chain of swear words under her breath, it was then she felt his hand on her arm.

Seeming to forget about Van Pelt still on the floor, Rigsby holding a now empty coffee cup and Cho looking seriously pissed off, Jane pulled Lisbon to her feet and brought her face close to his.

Lisbon's breath caught in her throat as he whispered, "I want it too… Teresa."

With that he pulled her to him and captured her lips in a soft, but passionate kiss; the world melted around them until, "LISBON! JANE! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?"

Lisbon pulled away from Jane in shock, "M-M-Minelli!" She stuttered.

Jane bit his lip, "Sorry?" he tried cheekily and when Minnelli's face began its transition from red to purple they both knew the explosion was coming.

"JANE!" He roared

Jane couldn't help himself, but Minnelli's face was now bright purple and he couldn't hold it in, he burst out laughing.

Lisbon glared at him with a passion and Minelli looked ready to kill.

Jane must have sensed this because he quickly said, "well… bye!" and fled the building.

Lisbon groaned as Minelli pointed a stubby finger at his office, "I hate you Jane!" she muttered under her breath as she traipsed away to the office thinking of ways to pay back the annoying consultant for his latest bloody trick.

**THE END! xx**

**A/N- Believable? OOC? I wrote this a while ago and for some reason never posted it so here it is!  
**


End file.
